


All That Really Mattered

by goblib



Category: Great Expectations - Charles Dickens
Genre: M/M, Sad sad sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblib/pseuds/goblib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dark, rainy night in London and Pip is alone, reminiscing about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Really Mattered

Night had fallen in London. Outside was silent apart from the rain pouring down outside, audibly splashing on windows, rooftops and the pavement. Pip was sat in front of the fire in an Armchair, reading, just as he had been for the past couple of nights as he hadn’t got much to do and he was extremely lonely due to the fact that Herbert, his closest friend, had previously moved out to live with Clara (his fiancée). Pip was very happy for his friend, yet extremely sad and lonely. They still saw each other, but there was an empty place, not just in the house they shared for so long, but in his heart too. Slowly, Pip looked over to the sofa, where they spent many evenings talking about their day, their future and everything else. It was wonderful, and those days were quite possibly the thing that Pip enjoyed most, just spending time with Herbert. He would give anything for things to be like that again, they were the Golden Days, and nothing could bring them back. He made such great memories with Herbert, and nothing could replace them. Such larks they got up to, but now Pip was lonelier than ever before. Pip frequently wondered if Herbert also missed the memories that they made together, but alas, he’d probably never find out. To Pip, Herbert was everything. He brightened up even the greyest, melancholic days. Herbert was almost always optimistic, looking on the bright side of everything, no matter what.

Pip place his book on the small side table, and rose to draw the curtains. He looked out on the streets below, the sky was dark, the street lamps gave off a gentle light, reflecting on the puddles. Rain was still falling as it had been for the majority of the night, but tonight's rain seemed different, yet Pip couldn't place what it was. Shrugging, he closed the curtains and went back to the armchair, but before he could sit down, there was a knock at the door. Pip walked towards the door, confused as who it could be at this time. Slowly, he pulled the door towards him and was surprised to see who it was.

“H-Herbert, are you okay? It’s not usual for you to call at this time of night..” Pip asked, fairly shocked to see Herbert, yet happy that he was here. “Handel...I..Clara…” Herbert began to reply, stopping as tears fell from his eyes, Pip was confused, worried and very concerned as this wasn't like Herbert at all. “Herbert, please come in, make yourself at home and tell me what’s wrong.” He told Herbert, concern almost flashing in his eyes. Pip moved out of the doorway and Herbert walked in the house and over to the couch, where he dropped down and Pip followed. Pip leant over and gently hugged Herbert, gently rubbing his hands across his back as Herbert cried into Pip. Herbert pulled back after a little while and sighed. “Handel… Clara has left me and I-I'm so upset and confused and lost…” Tears streamed down his face again, and Pip was left lost for words. “Herbert I'm so so sorry… If there’s anything at all I can do, I’ll do it. I promise.” He finally managed to say, before slowly embracing Herbert and rocking him ever so slightly, in an attempt to comfort him. Herbert sobbed into Pip, burying his head further into Pip’s shoulder. “Please stay with me… I really need you right now.” he managed to get out, still crying. Pip pulled Herbert into a closer hug, comforting his best friend as best as he could. “Of Course I will. I’ll always be here for you, no matter what… I care so much about you, so we’ll get through this together” 

Herbert slowly pulled away from the hug and looked at Pip, with a sad look on his face. His eyes had gone slightly red and puffy from crying. “T-thank you so much… this means so much to me.. You mean so much to me. I love you Handel, I'm so lucky to know you…” Pip was shocked and confused by the ‘I Love You’ Herbert had said. “I-I love…” He began, but never finished as he was puzzled due to the fact that Herbert was so upset over Clara, yet He said he loved him, so he decided to leave it for now. Snapping back to Herbert, pip ran his thumb under Herbert’s eyes, wiping away the tears. “It’s going to be fine, I promise you..” Pip said, making contact with Herbert’s emerald eyes. Herbert slowly leant into Pip, needing comfort until the sadness went away. Pip wrapped his arms around Herbert, and there they lay, entwined in each other's arms, with nothing but gentle sobs and the falling rain to disturb them.

It took a while, but gradually, Herbert started to get over Clara. He had moved back in with Pip, and it started to be just like it was originally. They were happy to be in each others company. Life was great. On this particular day, the weather was nice. Not too hot, not too cold. There was no rain or wind either. Pip and Herbert were sat on the sofa, not doing anything of importance and talking about how nice it was out. Herbert had made some tea, and they were slowly drinking it, when a thought crossed Pip’s mind. “Herbert…. Do you remember when you came here that night.. after Clara left you…” he asked, Herbert nodded. “Yes… I do remember that. Why do you ask Handel?” was the reply. Pip took a deep breath and looked over to the window. “did you mean it when you said you loved me?” Pip slowly said with slight worried tones in his voice. Herbert turned to look at Pip. “Handel, O-of course I love you. I thought you knew… I'm so sorry. I’ll find somewhere to go…” He said, getting up to leave.

Pip gently held onto Herbert's wrist. “N-no don’t leave. It’s fine. I just - You were so upset over Clara so I assumed you were just a bit out of it, I was getting mixed signals..” he told Herbert, letting go of his wrist. “I did love Clara - but it was you who I loved more... “ Herbert said, looking down at the floor before continuing, “Why do you ask anyway…. W-What does it mean to you?” he finished, making eye contact with Pip. “Oh…” Pip looked at the floor and lowered his voice as Herbert returned to the Sofa “I only asked because I love you too” Pip hoped Herbert didn't hear that, but he did. A rosy blush started to form on Herbert’s cheeks. “R-really???” He managed to say, and as he did, Pip looked up. “Of Course I do. I have for a while.” he said, smiling. Pip then leant over and placed a small kiss on Herbert’s cheek, causing Herbert to blush more. “Handel dearest, I'm glad Clara left me. I love you so much, you’re amazing.” he said, looking into Pip’s eyes. “I love you more, I'm so glad you’re happy. You deserve to be happy and I'm so lucky to have you…” smiles formed on both their faces, and Herbert pulled Pip into a warm hug, resting his head on Pip’s shoulder “Handel dear, T-Thank You for being here for me. I got so… Homesick when I was with Clara. She’s lovely but I couldn't get used to it there, there wasn't the nice atmosphere that there is here… I missed you most. I got so lonely without you, it felt as if so much of me was missing. You weren't ever too far away from me but it felt as if you were on the other side of the world. I knew I had feelings for you before I moved but they got so much stronger when I moved out. When we met up every so often, I was so happy… I longed to spend time with you, and when I did I treasured the moments we spent together. Most of all, I think I missed the memories we made. Those days were happy, we were younger and had nothing much to worry about…” Slow tears dripped from Herbert's eyes, as he lifted his head up from Pip’s shoulder. 

“My Dearest Herbert, You mean the world to me. You always have done. I missed you more than anything. I love spending time with you. I love you so much. Please don’t cry” Pip softly said to Herbert, wiping away his tears with his thumb. “I’ll never leave you, I promise, I’ll always be with you, no matter what.” Pip finished, taking Herbert’s hands in his own and running his fingers over the top of his hands. Herbert smiled, his eyes lightly sparkling in the light and from his tears. Ever so slowly, Pip brought his hands to cup Herbert’s face and brought their lips together. Herbert was shocked but didn't pull back, instead he kissed Pip back. It was gentle and sweet. As they slowly parted, a light blush dusted the pairs cheeks. “I love you so much, I really do.” Herbert whispered to Pip, pressing a gentle kiss against his cheek. “I love you so much too, I hope we can spend the rest of our lives together…” Pip replied, sitting back on the couch and lovingly gazing at Herbert. “As do I, that would be wonderful. I’d be very happy with that.” Herbert said, taking Pip’s hand in his own.

Today was the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. Many memories were to be made starting today, and they looked forward to that, yet they still cherished the past, for nothing could replace the youthful memories they made. Things could only get better from here. It was just the start of a beautiful romance, a secretive one, but beautiful nonetheless. As long as they were together, they’d be happy, and that’s all that really mattered in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'm actually fairly proud of this tbh, It's been in progress for more than a month I think, but I'm finally finished, and I'm pleased with the end result!


End file.
